oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sekiho Sanosuke
Sekiho Sanosuke, known to her friends and family as Sano, is a Rookie Pirate, and the Sniper of the Brawler Pirates. Formerly the only law enforcement official in a backwater island town of Coldstone, Sano was made both Mayor and Sheriff of the frontier town when she was only thirteen years old. After the destruction of her town by a certain group of pirates, Sano has gone to sea in order to get her revenge and bring 'justice' to the seas where Marines have failed. Sometime before starting her pirating career, Sano ate the Mure Mure no Mi, turning her into a Swarm Human. Appearance Sano is much shorter than her captain, standing barely five and half feet tall. She is beautiful and carries herself with both dignity and confidence. She has long brown hair, different colored eyes and is nearly as chesty as her captain. She is thin and lanky, strong but more suited for swift movement and long-range fighting. Her clothes are always pressed, cleaned, and starched every morning. She dresses in linen and leather, all hand woven from her hometown. Sano wears a gunbelt from her former husband and a ribbon from her daughter in her hair. Personality Sano is a nearly silent woman in practice, rarely speaking to anyone at any length. Most believe this is due to her antisocial nature, her traumatic past, or something to do with her lawful upbringing, but in reality, it's only because she has crippling shyness that makes her second guess her words so much she ends up never saying anything. She is a strict adherer to the rules set out in front of her by her superiors. This is not to say that she follows the law, she IS a pirate, but rather strict guidelines given to her by others. She will follow a mission to the tee when given. As one of the members of the Brawler Pirates, she tries, and fails, to stop her captain from overreacting to outside forces, but often finds herself blown away by her captain's far superior strength. In combat, she is focused and driven, easily wielding her massive longrifle even against larger or terrifying foes, viewing them as lawbreakers or dangers to the peace of the crew. Sano has no qualms about what she is doing and has accepted the fact that she has to become a murderer to avenge her destroyed home. Still, she will not kill unless forced to in order to save someone else. She is loyal to the crew and her captain up to the point that their interests no longer align; once the trail is picked up about the ones who destroyed her town, she knows that her time with the Brawler Pirates will end. History Past Sano lived in a small frontier town called Coldstone, a frozen island town, first as a miner when she was eight, and then growing up to be one of the youngest law enforcement officials on the ocean. At ten, she was Deputy Sheriff, and then was elected Sheriff at thirteen after arresting the old sheriff of corruption. At fifteen, she was elected mayor and adopted the lame moniker of The Meriff (Mayor and Sheriff), a name she carried with her during her three years of service. However, one dark night, a pirate crew landed on the island, sailing under a certain flag. While Sano fought valiantly, the town was destroyed and Sano was left to die. After recovering, she set sail with the goal of killing those who destroyed her town. Devil Fruit See Article: Mure Mure no Mi Sano has consumed the Mure Mure no Mi, a Special Paramecia-Type that allows her to create, use, and breed special insects within her body, making her a Swarm-Human (群れ人間 Swarming Ningen). While a particularly deadly and hard to control devil fruit power, Sano has full control of herself and the beasts that now live within her. She has yet to master the body-changing aspect of the devil fruit power. She has injected various species of her insects into the cartridges of her gun belt, allowing her to weaponize her Devil Fruit effectively. Haki Sano has no experience with Haki and doesn't know how to use any of it.